Spies Back In Time!
by JeSs108
Summary: What would happen if the evelasting formula was gone from the lake and all dried out? What if 2 modern spies had to go back and get it? What if the 2 tuck/ McCartney brothers had to go get it? Sorry, first story bad summary plz read!


12:00 Malibu private beach

As the golden, fierce sun shone over the clear, blue sky the 2 best friends/ mission partners/ spies, Zetta and A.J., relaxed and sipped their lemonade as they sun bathed on their private beach in Malibu. BEEP! BEEP! "A.J. our Blackberry 3000s are ringing! It must be a message from the S.S.A" (Secret Spy Agency), Zetta said as she took out her Blackberry 3000 from her hot pink Prada bag."Look what it says!" A.J. declared with a gasp as she pointed to the screen which read:

Dear spies, The S.S.A was reported that the time machine found in Death Valley that was taken to N.A.S.A. for examination of where it's from and what it is made of has vanished. Our main suspect is Jessie McCartney an expert on unknown objects. On the night of Friday February 26th 2008 he disappeared right along with the time machine, here is some information on him:

Height: 6 ft Race: White Sex: Male Age: 29 Phone #: (786)-823-9621 Address: 1942 S.W. 132 S.t. zip code: 3467 Apt. #: 39 Malibu, California

It's important that you find this time machine because it has significant components that may be harmful in the wrong hands.

Good Luck,

Agent George

Swiftly they dashed over to their convertible Ferrari; Zetta pushed a scarlet colored button. The button automatically gave the spies their gadgets and dressed them both in their investigation suits. Soon their convertible transformed into 2 jet black and candy apple red Harley voice activated motorcycles. "Were to agents?" the motorcycle asked in its robotic voice. "1942 S.W. 132 ST. zip code: 3467 Apt. #: 39 Malibu, California", A.J. recited as she glanced at the McCartney's address. "Go", A.J. notified the motorcycle, and as soon as she said that the motorcycle drove them to the address at 225 M.P.H. When they arrived at the apartment they were simply disgusted. The apartment was full of dust, the furniture was filthy and everywhere you looked was repulsive critters and rodents. "Ugh! This place is nauseating!"Zetta exclaimed in disgust. "Yeah! Let's split!" A.J. replied as she gazed around at the odious sight. As Zetta explored the bedroom, A.J. crept to the kitchen were she clumsily tripped over the garbage can. The trash came pouring out with a gazette from the 1800's. "Zetta, Look what I found!" A.J. yelled across the apartment as she gazed curiously at the front page. It interpreted: Treegap Gazette

The everlasting liquid studied by Dr. Peter McClusky was stolen by the 2 tuck - McCartney brothers Miles and Jessie. This liquid could be an element to construct a time machine. The fluid was currently stolen yesterday on March 5th 1800 in Treegap. Both suspects have not been found. $200.00 reward.

"Whoa! That's creepy!" A.J. explained to Zetta. "Hey, what this?" Zetta questioned as she pulled out a piece of paper from the newspaper folds. "Hmm. Look at what it says" A.J. told Zetta. Zetta read as she looked carefully at the paper:

"Dear lil' Brother,

Meet me at the old, abandoned Marjes Museum in New York at 12:30, in the Treegap section.

Your older bro,

Paul McCartney"

"Zetta let's ditch this place and go to the museum", A.J. suggested. "Sure, but first let's go back home to take the jet to New York", Zetta advised as she put the piece of paper in her pocket. They drove back to their sea side house and entered their ebony black jet with icy blue streaks. "Activating jet", Zetta said as A.J. pressed the flashing SPY SUIT button, changing them into 2 raven black suits with their initials engraved with a fiery red thread. "Please say your destination" the jet said in its computerized female voice. "New York Marjes Museum", A.J. replied. In less than 5 minutes the jet reached their destination.

12:30 P.M. New York Marjes Museum

As the 2 spies Zetta and A.J. walked through the rundown deserted museum all you could hear was their footsteps on the soggy ground and the steady leak of the old damaged pipes. When suddenly an annoying screech something like fingernails scratching on metal was heard. All of a sudden they were startled by a familiar sinister laugh. Both spies glanced at each other and grinned because they knew that their mission of catching the McCartney brothers and returning the time machine that had presently been stolen from N.A.S.A. was about to be completed. But little did they know that their mission was about to be turned around. "We got them", A .J. whispered excitedly to Zetta. Both spies sneaked silently following the mayhem of laughter and the peculiar screeching sound.

Out of the blue, they noticed the gigantic bronze time machine with flashing buttons and a captivating swirl of red in the middle. Right next to it was Paul McCartney with wicked smirk on his face. Promptly both agents hid behind piles of boxes that contained antique gazettes that were located in the exhibit. Unexpectedly one of the McCartney brothers crept behind them and seized them fiercely. Immediately A.J. did a 360* karate kick then grabbed his hand and flipped him over, releasing both spies from the hands of evil. Then Paul McCartney tried to grasp Zetta but she did a karate kick followed by a fierce punch. "A.J. hurry!" yelped Zetta as she reached out her hand waiting for A.J. to seize it so they could both escape on Zetta's bungee belt. When A.J. finally caught hold of Zetta, they attached themselves to the belt but the youngest McCartney brother sneaked up behind them and pushed both of them and them into the bizarre time machine. Accidently Zetta fell back and marked the time March 5th 1800. All of a sudden the time machine began shaking and spinning as if it were about to explode. Then, out of nowhere the time machine vanished only leaving a puff of smoke. "Ahh!" you could hear the shrieks and wails of these agents. Finally the rattling and twirling stopped.

1:15 Treegap village/forest

Just then a colorful portal from the sky opened and the 2 agents and the time machine came tumbling down like raindrops on a stormy night. When they landed on a hill the time machine yelled, "March 5th 1800" in a mechanical tone. The repulsive Treegap exhibit altered into a realistic village similar to Treegap. "Where are we?" A.J. questioned Zetta in a confused tone. "Isn't this Treegap", Zetta replied to A.J.'s question. "No, it can't be", A.J. said in an uncertain and doubtful manner while examining her surroundings. Everything seemed to change. The old decayed trees appeared to be recreated as they blossomed and bloomed and the moldy, rotten floor was transformed into fresh olive green grass. The 2 spies no longer wore their contemporary, modern spy suits but middle-class big, puffy dresses. The dresses were pistachio and lemon colored. These 1800 dresses reached their ankles and the sleeves went down to her elbows. Underneath they wore petticoats and corsets. They each wore a pair of lime colored high heeled boots that matched their old-fashioned purses.

"Hey isn't this the day of the robbery?" Zetta asked A.J. suspiciously. "Yeah, I think so", A.J. suggested. "But how do we know we're in Treegap", Zetta asked. "I'll look it up on my Blackberry 3000", A.J. remarked. When A.J. reached into her purse instead of pulling out an electronic, modern Blackberry 3000 all she took out was a 5 inch block of wood that construed Blackberry 1 in smudged ink. Zetta sighed hopelessly and turned around noticing a 5 foot sign with the words "Welcome to Treegap" engraved. "Oh look A.J we are in Treegap!" Zetta spoke excitedly as she pointed to the sign. "Great! I see a village right ahead", A.J. pointed out. Both girls began strolling down the hill becoming closer and closer to the village.

When they reached the village they noticed merchants selling their goods, horses eating their hay and women talking about the latest news while carrying their hay baskets full of food. Although there were 2 ladies whose conversation caught the 2 best friend's attention. "Crystal, have you heard the latest news?" One woman said to the other. "Do you mean the drought of the everlasting spring Luna?" the other lady replied. "Why certainly!"Luna responded. "Oh, because Dr. Peter McClusky has the last 2 drops, he is in his laboratory studying them!" Crystal spoke back. As soon as they heard this both agents went walking rapidly around the village passing shops, farms and cottages looking for his laboratory. Finally after their feet were aching from so much waking (Cars didn't exist yet) they pulled over to a test tube shaped cottage with a wooden sign that read "Dr. McClusky's Laboratory" dangling from a rope.

"Well, we definitely can't just go in, so we'll sneak in", Zetta told A.J. in a mysterious way. A.J. looked around trying to discover a way of sneaking in without being noticed. Soon A.J. uncovered a way to enter. "Zetta, let's sneak in through this window", A.J. told the other spy while pointing to the window. The 2 of them struggled to get through because of their big, heavy dresses. Finally they collapsed in a heap on the wooden floor. Rapidly they hid behind a cabinet when they heard footsteps. At that moment 2 men named Jessie and Miles walked through the door. "Come on Miles! Hurry! We have less than an hour to steal the last 2 drops of the everlasting liquid!" Jessie told his older brother. "I'm coming! Remember, we're hear to take back what was rightfully ours", Miles replied.

At that moment both agents popped out from behind and said at the same time, "Not so fast boys!" "What are you going to do about it? You're only poor, defenseless women!" Miles spoke back. "That's what you think!" A.J. responded. She leaped and did a cartwheel followed by a karate kick and 2 fierce punches on the nose and eyes. "How's that for poor defenseless women?" A.J. said. "Hurry Jessie, make a run for the liquid", Miles demanded his younger brother. "Oh no he's not", Zetta stated with a huge attitude as she flipped in the air and pounded him brutally. Zetta and Jessie both began running as if they were in a race, at the same time as A.J. and Miles were aggressively fighting. All you could hear were beakers and test tubes being smashed, kicks and punches and the painful wails of the 2 Tuck-McCartney brothers getting their butts kicked by 2 spies.

Zetta finally reached the lab before Jessie; she took hold of the 2 test tubes that contained the everlasting liquid and hid them in her purse. "Hand them over young lady", Jessie ordered Zetta in an impolite and rude manner. "Make me!" Zetta replied angrily. Unexpectedly Jessie snatched her purse and tried to run away but A.J. was guarding all exits, actually the only exit. All of a sudden Zetta does a 360 karat kick making Jessie release her purse. When Zetta grabs hold of him she hands one of the tubes to A.J. and they both say, "You want them? Well come get them!" After saying this they both drank the last drops of the fluid. Later both mission partners vanished out the thick, glass window. "Hurry, we have to go!" A.J. told her best friend as they got into the time machine. They closed the door and they time machine began rattling and spinning. Soon it disappeared.

4:00 S.S.A Building

Both spies walked through the narrow, dull hallway in the S.S.A building dragging the high-tech time machine. They pulled over to an enormous, gray office. "George! We're so glad to be back in 2009!" Zetta exclaimed. "Life was extremely hard in the 1800's! We had no signal not even cell phone connection! No bars at all!"Zetta said. "Well, that was because satellites didn't exist. That was why our Blackberry 3000 instead of being high-tech it was nothing but a block of wood!" A.J. spoke. "Don't forget that none of our modern gadgets worked. Our bungee belts weren't long enough, our laser lipsticks were no more than a chalk shaped like lipstick and our exploding earrings were just earrings!" Zetta reminded A.J. "Not to mention that our feet were aching since we didn't have transportation. Cars, jets and motorcycles didn't even exist." A.J told George. "Oh, and don't even get me started with the fashion! We had to wear ugly, tacky dresses with corsets and old fashioned boots!" Zetta said. "We're not even sure how they survived!" A.J. pointed out

3 years later

Ambulances rushed to Washington to take A.J and Zetta to the hospital. Both agents were cruelly shot 5 times each on their mission to deliver the cure of AIDS to NASA for examination. After their surgery was complete the 2 surgeons walked into the room to inform them why they didn't die. "We're sorry girls but you're going to live" both surgeons said sorrowfully as they took of their surgical masks revealing their true identity as the Tuck-McCartney brothers:

"FOREVER!"

By: Jessica Faroy and Margarita Ramirez

1880 Blackberry 1 Modern Blackberry 3000

Reading the message on their Blackberry 3000

Fighting the McCartney brothers at the Marjes Museum

A.J. and Zetta falling from the portal in the sky

Zetta and A.J. drinking the everlasting liquid

1800 Treegap Gazette


End file.
